The present technology relates to non-volatile memory.
Recently, ultra high density storage devices have been proposed using a 3D stacked memory structure having strings of memory cells. One such storage device is sometimes referred to as a Bit Cost Scalable (BiCS) architecture. For example, a 3D NAND stacked memory device can be formed from an array of alternating conductor and dielectric layers. A memory hole is drilled in the layers to define many memory layers simultaneously. A NAND string is then formed by filling the memory hole with appropriate materials. A straight NAND string extends in one memory hole, while a pipe- or U-shaped NAND string (P-BiCS) includes a pair of vertical columns of memory cells which extend in two memory holes and which are joined by a pipe connection. The pipe connection may be made of undoped polysilicon. A back gate may surround the pipe connection to control conduction of the pipe connection. Control gates of the memory cells are provided by the conductor layers.